


Fighting Evil By Moonlight

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [44]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cat Sephiroth, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sailor Cloud, Sailor Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: There's a cat stalking Cloud, but his life is about to get a lot more complicated than that.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Fighting Evil By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I haven't watched Sailor Moon since I was a young tween and obsessed with it. But this cursed thing popped into my head, and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. And now I've chosen to share it with all of you!
> 
> ...I'm sorry.

The Cat had been following him for the past hour, and it was starting to freak Cloud out. He hunched his shoulders and deliberately took a sudden corner, turning down a road that was outside of his usual route just to see what the Cat would do. As it had the several other times Cloud had done this, the Cat took the same turn. Somehow- and damned if Cloud actually knew **how** \- the Cat managed to somehow maintain a sedate, nonchalant-looking pace and keep at the same perfect distance from Cloud, no matter how much Cloud sped up or slowed down. 

It was eerie, and had Cloud mentioned yet that the Cat was freaking him out? Because the Cat was really, really starting to freak him out. 

It was such a shame, too, because Cloud usually adored cats, and this one was what the sophisticated types would refer to as being a particularly handsome one. The Cat was a beautiful silver-white, with a coat too well-maintained for it to just be some stray, and haunting green eyes. The Cat somehow looked as if it had just stepped out of a cat show or something, and Cloud was really wondering who it’s owner was and why they were letting their precious little show piece shadow Cloud and **freak him the fuck out**. 

Cloud yelped and stumbled back to land flat on his ass when he realized that the Cat had somehow closed the distance between them while he was musing to sit placidly right in front on him on the sidewalk, gazing up at him coolly with its glowing green eyes. 

“Cloud.” The Cat spoke, his name practically a caress in the feline’s deep voice, “We need to talk.”

And that was when Cloud screamed, crab walked frantically back and away from the **fucking possessed** demon without even getting up, before struggling to his feet and sprinting back to his house, leaving his book bag and his dignity behind. 

Better to lose those than his life, right? 

***

Having to tell his mother about the lost school books and materials made him reconsider his earlier thought. It wasn’t as if she yelled at him; no, his mom lectured him sometimes, but she probably wouldn’t ever yell at him unless he did something to really deserve it. Instead, she got this pinched look on her face in obvious worry about the cost of those items, before noticing how guilty he doubtlessly looked and putting back on her usual cheerful. She reassured him that it would be okay and that he’d done the right thing, getting away from people trying to hurt him. 

He’d told her that he’d lost his bag running from some bullies- not a total lie, really, if you considered the way that the possessed cat had been stalking him and what it’s likely intentions had been- and it was obvious that she didn’t want him to feel bad for doing his best to avoid them. 

Still, the pseudo-lie and his own carelessness hung like a heavy stone in his stomach, and it was with a head heavy with guilt that he pushed open his door staring sightlessly at the floor. 

That was probably why he didn’t see his book bag sitting on his desk-

**Or the Cat sitting on his bed-**

until he had already shut the door behind him. 

He noticed him really quickly, though, when he looked up only to have his eyes be met by a pair of intense, glowing green ones. 

Slapping a hand over his own mouth to muffle his instinctual scream- his MOM was in the house, he couldn’t have her trying to save him and getting herself hurt in the process- and looking around frantically for something to defend himself with, Cloud cursed himself for his lack of preparation for this and the complete absence of any useful weapon in his room. Why, oh why, didn’t he play any sports? A bat would be great to have lying around right about now. 

Letting out a huff that sounded both frustrated and way more amused then a cat should **ever** sound, the Cat leaped elegantly from the bed to the windowsill- with its open window, fucking idiot that Cloud was. 

“I can see that you clearly aren’t yet… in control of yourself enough to hold a civil conversation. I’ll leave you be, for now. But Cloud-“ The look that the Cat sent back to him right before jumping through the window was probably the eeriest one yet, “The forces of darkness seeking to overtake this world grow ever hungrier. You’ll need my assistance, soon enough.” 

And Cloud, pressed as far into his door as he could manage and shaking in fear, watched speechlessly as the Cat finally disappeared from sight. 

Slumping to the floor and resting his head in his hands, Cloud groaned in dread. He had a really, really bad feeling about the Cat’s words and what they meant for his future going forward. 

***

There was a monster attacking people. Why the hell was there a monster attacking people?! Didn’t this sort of thing only happen on TV?!

Huddled miserably behind a fruit stall in the market, Cloud inwardly bet himself that this was the Cat’s fault. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, the Cat himself made an appearance, showing up suddenly at his side in a way that Cloud despaired over for already viewing it as familiarly creepy. 

“If you want to save any of them, you must embrace your true power.” 

“I must what?! And why should I listen to you, anyway, you’re probably the one behind this!” Cloud snapped, hunching farther into his hiding space when his raised voice seemed to catch the monster’s attention. 

“Take this, Sailor Gaia.” The Cat said in a bored sounding tone, as _something_ appeared in the air where nothing had been there previously and floated Cloud’s way, a thing that Cloud caught instinctually, almost against himself. He looked down at what he had caught to see some kind of clutch purse? Cloud was just puzzling over the sheer banality of the Cat manifesting something like **that** at him, when the purse opened itself and blinding and sparkling light exploded outward and circled around his- **suddenly naked form?!** And Cloud couldn’t even _react_ to his sudden loss of clothes, because the light was twisting him this way and that as the feeling of some smooth, alien material surrounded his form until finally the light was done with him and he was standing on the ground. 

It was all very weird, and extremely invasive, and Cloud was already deciding that he never wanted to do that again **before** he looked down and realized he was **wearing a corseted dress and heeled boots.** With the clutch purse held in one hand and a bottle of perfume held in the other. 

He turned his head to glower speechlessly at the Cat, who looked more amused then any cat Cloud had ever seen before, likely inwardly laughing it’s ass off at Cloud’s current situation. Right when Cloud was about to spray the damned perfume right in the cat’s face, the monster, who had come closer during the transformation, reached out one large hand and **raised the hem of Cloud’s skirt.**

“Hmmmmm,” The monster said with an obvious perverted leer, “Just how far does that little peep show go, pretty?”

Without even thinking about it, Cloud brought the surprising firm and solid purse down **hard** on the monster’s head, spraying the perfume in its face instead for good measure. 

He blinked in surprise as his actions caused the dark aura around the monster to shatter, leaving behind a middle-aged man lying there unconscious on the street with a visible bump on his head.

“Well.” The Cat said, somehow managing to look even **more** amused, a hint of a purred laugh lingering underneath the words, “Not exactly what I was expecting, but it served the purpose well enough, I suppose. Good job at winning your first battle, Sailor Gaia.” 

All that brimming fury? All of it immediately came back, and Cloud stared down at his personal demon with clenched fists and a shaking form. Before abruptly raising his purse again. It had worked once, right?

Of course that was when the strange magic wrapped around him abruptly ended, leaving him in his old clothing with a purse nowhere near as solid as it had been.

Of course that was Cloud’s luck. 

***

It really had been a long day for his charge. 

Once more in his human form, Sephiroth’s eyes gleamed from his place in the corner as he regarded Cloud, currently sleeping deeply after finally giving into unconsciousness despite his wariness over Sephiroth’s continued presence in his room. 

The current Cloud- the reborn one, the one that wasn’t quite yet the one that Sephiroth had known and dearly missed- had been rather cute in his attempts to kill Sephiroth. Earnest about it, really. But no matter how muck effort Cloud had put into his attempts, they had nowhere near matched the seriousness of his old attacks. 

Still, they had been almost charming, in the way Cloud kept trying even as he failed time and again. 

Cloud hadn’t been happy about the fact that the transformations would be continuing, and he **certainly** hadn’t been happy about the fact that Sephiroth was going to be a constant presence from now on. But like it or not, these were the roles that they had, the ones that Aerith _herself_ had assigned to him. Even though Cloud didn’t know about Aerith, didn’t know what she had done or why things where the way they were, some part of him knew that there was no fighting against what her will had wrought. 

It was shown by the way that Cloud had grumbled but had given in to the facts that Sephiroth had laid out for him surprisingly quickly. Much more so than the first Cloud would have without a longer questioning process and a good enough reason to accept things as they were. 

For years, before it became time when he would be allowed to be by Cloud’s side, Sephiroth had viewed the role Aerith had given him as a curse. Trapped in a smaller, weaker form, only able to take his human form for a few hours of the day- it hadn’t been something he would have chosen for himself at all. But now, standing only a few feet from Cloud’s side, knowing that he would be able to be this close every day- every hour if he so chose, and he probably would chose so- Sephiroth didn’t view it as so much of a curse anymore. No, it seemed more like a gift, now. 

But had Aerith truly meant it as one?

Sephiroth didn’t know.

Whether it had been meant to be a curse or a gift, Sephiroth would take all the opportunities he could get out of it. Would use it any way he could to get Cloud to view him as less of an enemy this time. 

Maybe, if he was particularly clever, he would manage to get Cloud to view Sephiroth differently. View Sephiroth as just as much a perfect partner, just as much a perfect other half, as Sephiroth viewed Cloud. 

It was a goal to work for, at least. 

Considering that Sephiroth spent most of his hours furry with the accompanying loss of dignity that afforded him, what did he have to lose?

Yes, he decidedly firmly, he would milk this chance to win Cloud’s heart for his own as much as he could.

He just hoped that Aerith hadn’t given that damnable Valentine- Cloud’s old lover, before his death- a role that would interfere with his plans. 

It would be such a shame if he had to frighten Cloud again by ripping the man’s throat out with his teeth in his cat form. 

Cloud had just stopped flinching when his cat form got near him.

Valentine would pay, if he ruined this for Sephiroth. 

It was with happy visions of Valentine resting in pieces at Sephiroth’s feet that Sephiroth resumed his feline form and leapt onto the bed to curl up against his charge’s side with a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Vincent is Tuxedo Mask. 
> 
> No picture Cat Sephiroth going for the jugular.


End file.
